Competition
by Mytuna
Summary: Roy never liked his pretty-boy face.


**Kinda wrote this in a roy perspective? ****Not sure how to describe this one lol. maybe roys fragile masculinity... hmm..**

* * *

Roy did not like Jim Halpert the day he met him. There was just something about him and his pretty-boy face that made Roy's blood go cold.

He saw the way Jim looked at his fiancé, he wasn't stupid, even before Michael blurted out to the entire office about Jim's silly little crush, he knew that the lanky salesman was competition.

Roy knew Pam was beautiful and sexy; he was the one who got to take her home every night, but something about the way Jim would look at her made his blood pressure rise and his masculinity feel threatened.

Roy didn't want to feel like an animal, but if this scrawny loser was going to try and steal his girlfriend, he has another thing coming.

He was well aware of how Jim tried to play it cool, tried to hide his subtle flirtations and, well, his excitement, but Roy had a good eye for these kinds of things.

Sometimes, on days where Roy sees Jim walk confidently up to Pam's desk to crack a flirty joke with her, Roy makes sure to take her home that day and pound into her like he's lost all control, it makes him feel superior in a way, he thinks it'd be funny if he made Halpert watch.

Sometimes, he asks Pam about it. Asks her, "What's up with Halpert?" Only to be shrugged aside. He's not stupid, he knows Halpert's trying to bag his girl.

Roy gets very defensive of Pam, when he sees Jim around, he makes sure to puff out his chest and deepen his voice, like he's some kind of wild animal fighting Jim over a potential mate, but Pam IS _his_ mate, and he's going to keep it that way.

One day especially, Roy makes it known just how much trouble Halpert would be in if he got too close to his fiancé.

He walks into the break room, minutes earlier, just to catch Halpert, to make it seem like a coincidence.

When he struts into the room, Roy sees the color fade in his face and the sweat begin to form around his brows. Roy feels a prideful amount of testosterone fueling his veins.

"Hey, Halpert, what's up?" He mutters against his can of coke.

"Oh, nothing much, just the usual stuff.." he trails off, his voice growing quieter.

Suddenly, Roy puffs and takes a step closer to the much skinnier male, looking at him with threatening daggers.

"Don't play this game with me Halpert. I'm the last person you want to mess with." He growls against clenched teeth.

"What're you talking about?" He lies, he knows exactly what he's talking about.

"Keep your eyes off her, she's not yours to look at, don't think I don't see the way you look at her as she walks by, I see your eyes check her out, observing her body like she's some kinda play-thing." He scrunches his face and grits his teeth, something about making this Halpert boy squirm makes him feel really good.

"I- um, don't know what you mean." Jim gulps, and Roy flashes him a subtle smirk, he's got the kid under his foot, all he has to do is take one step.

"Keep it in your pants, there's plenty of other women in the world." He flashes him a grin, just to mess with him.

Jim doesn't respond, just scratches behind his head, playing with the little hairs that dance around the bottom of his neck.

"You lay a hand on her, Halpert, and I swear, that'll be the last thing you ever use your hand to do," he scoffs, he wanted to add a remark about how he would tear his dick off too if he thought about Pam while jerking off, but he knew that Halpert already did that alone in his room at night, _pathetic_.

Jim cleared his throat and averted his eyes, obviously, he knew that Roy was right, he didn't want to get into a fight. Smart thinking, he thought.

Pam walked into the room, Jim turning his head to look at her faster than he ever had before. Roy gave him a subtle push, reminding him to watch himself.

She smiled and greeted both of them, running over to Roy as he gathered her in his arms.

Jim left the room after he nervously coughed, Roy sporting a smile across his face as he did.

He'd best stay away from his Pammy if he knew what's best for himself.

* * *

**Too bad Jim did it anyway**


End file.
